One Sexy Night
by Bellacullen16
Summary: What happens when a cockblocked Edward and Bella dance on a sexy number? Go and check it out!


**One Sexy Night**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own the characters, SM does. Neither do I own the song used. But I do own the plot**

**A/N: Hey guyz. Go a little easy on me coz this is my second fic/one-shot. I was listening to Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back a few nights ago and this idea came to my mind.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**BPov**

"Edward Stop, we don't have that much time. Your sister will be here any minute now", I said in a weak voice as he was kissing and licking my neck.

"Let her come", It was his only response he gave before he started on his way down to my chest. And in all seriousness, it was all I _really _wanted. At this moment I didn't care that I was a shithot black off-shoulder dress that came to my mid-thigh and my hair and make-up was perfectly done and most of all, we were to go to this new club tonight, with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and Rosalie and her fiancé Emmet, who, by-the way, happened to be Edward's brother.

We were in the middle of a full-blown make-out session when the buzzer of our house rang. "ah, fuck. Alice is here" was all I said before I ducked under his arm and moved towards the door to open it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward adjusting himself in his jeans and muttering a string of profanities.

I opened the door and upon seeing me Alice gave a disapproving look to Edward who was now standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. "What did you do you fucking moron? Couldn't keep your hands to yourself? Look what you did to her lipstick" She said while glaring at him. I flushed tomato red as I thought about how I would be looking right now. I quietly went inside, too embarrassed to speak, to reapply my lipstick.

We were driving to the club in comfortable silence. I was thinking about everything that happened since we first met. I was wandering on the streets of Port Angeles, lost, when suddenly he pulled over. I had come home for my vacations at UW. Alice was my friend there as she was in most of my classes. I knew her brothers were also in UW but I never had any encounter with them till then.

But that night, his car came to a stop besides me. And then I saw him, in all his Adonis kinda glory, coming out of his silver Volvo. He was very nice. I started replaying that conversation from 2 and a half years ago.

" _Hey, I saw you walking down the streets. You looked kinda lost" He said in his velvety voice and I think I might have swooned a little bit. I just stared at him and after some time he smirked and cocked his eyebrow_

"So… Are you lost?"

_I blushed red at being caught staring at him_. _Finally I answered with a Yes._

" _So I can give you a lift till wherever you want. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."_

_It all kicked into place, I suddenly blurted out, " You are Alice's brother! I'm her friend Bella"_

And since then we had been inseparable. I smiled as I came out of my reverie. "What ya thinking, love?"

"I was just thinking back to the night we met"

He just smiled at that.

We were inside the club now and let me tell you, the sexual tension between both of us was thick. Firstly, well because we could never get enough of each other as it was but today, we were cockblocked by the annoying pixie. And to top it all, we were both a bit drunk, hence, horny as fuck

We were grinding/dancing against each other on the dance and the next song started playing.

_Oh Fuck_. _Edward and I both knew the lyrics to this song._

It was _Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake_

We started grinding against me. Edward rubbed my hot core to his jeans clad thigh twice and started kissing, licking and nipping my neck while singing some of lines of the song softly in me ear and then he sucked my earlobe in his mouth and bit it lightly. His hands bit gently squeezing my ass.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_**I think your special what's behind your back**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**_

_Take em' to the bridge_

_**Dirty babe**_

_**You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave**_

_I'll let you_ _whip me if I misbehave_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl,_

_go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back,_

_go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**Let me see what you're working with**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**Look at those hips**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**You make me smile**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**And get your sexy on**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_**Come let me make up for the things you lack**_

_**'Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast**_

_Take em' to the bridge_

_**Dirty babe**_

_**You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave**_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_Come here girl,_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back,_

_go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**Let me see what you're working with**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**Look at those hips**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**You make me smile**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_You're ready?_

_you're ready?_

_you're ready?_

_mmm... yes!_

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers wait till I attack_

_If that's your girl you better watch your back_

_**'Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact**_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead,_ _be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**Let me see what you're working with**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**Look at those hips**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**You make me smile**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on._

_You're ready?... Yes!_

_You're ready?... Yes!_

_Yes_

By the time the song ended we were just about ready to run like maniacs back to the house. I could see his beautiful green eyes darkened with so much lust that they looked almost black and I'm sure my expression was the same. We quickly got out of the club after saying goodbye to everyone. On the way home, the sexual energy was crackling between us. Edward drove home clearly breaking the speed limit and hell, who was I to complaint? I was as eager to get home as he clearly was.

When we reached home he quickly slammed the door shut and attacked my lips with his own. He kissed me hungrily and yet with such intense passion. I was dripping wet by now and wanted nothing more then to feel him inside me. We kissed for a long time. His tongue darted out inside my mouth and caressed my own. I let him massage my tongue for some time and then I pushed my tongue inside of his mouth. All the while my hands were playing with his hair and his were roaming up and down my body. I let out a long moan in his mouth as he picked me up, cupping my ass. I locked both my feet around him as he carried us both towards our bed.

He started undoing my dress while kissing my exposed skin. I needed to feel his skin on me so I quickly started my work on his shirt. As soon as he pulled my dress down he looked at me sucked in a breath as he saw that I was not wearing any bra.

"Bella… love", that was all he said before he latched his lips on my right tit. He started sucking and licking it while he massaged my other tit with his hand. His other hand ripped my panties off and his fingers met my clit. We both moaned together. "Fuck Bella, so wet. I can't wait to bury myself inside you!" He shifted to my other breast while I started pushing him out of his jeans. "Fuck Edward I can't wait anymore. Fuck me!"

He groaned and started moving us towards the huge white bed. I pushed both his jeans as well as boxers down. Now we both were naked. He laid me down on the bed and started moving his fingers inside me. I knew the foreplay was as hard for me as was for him. Because I could see how _hard_ he was.

"I can't wait anymore Edward, I need you inside me"

"Fuck Bella" and wit that he thrusted his full length inside me with such force that I almost came undone. "Fuck baby. So good. Don't stop." " I won't stop Bella, ever."

He moved a hand between our bodies and started massaging my clit, his mouth was wrapped around my breast, licking and nipping .I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach. I knew he was also close because his movements became more powerful and faster. His cock was incredibly hard inside me. "I'm close love, come with me!"

His words were all I needed to go over the edge. I rode my intense orgasm all the while screaming his name.

" Edward…Ahhh… love.."

With one last thrust, Edward exploded inside me. "Fuck Bellah… I love you baby."

As his orgasm ended, he collapsed on his side and pulled me to him. "Wow! That was one of the best of my life" I said into his chest. "Yeah babe mine too. But the night's far from over" He said while wriggling his eyebrows. And we started all over again.

**So what do you say, should I continue? I have some good ideas but would like a beta. **

**Anyway, please take some time out and review. All reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
